


revealed

by etherealthings



Category: Tiny Meat Gang (Band)
Genre: Angst, M/M, energy orgasms are mentioned, i wrote this and posted it all in 4 hours and now im dead, lots of emotions for everyone involved, ollie guest stars
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-22
Updated: 2019-07-22
Packaged: 2020-07-10 14:09:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19906975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/etherealthings/pseuds/etherealthings
Summary: Where had he heard Noel say stuff like that before?





	revealed

**Author's Note:**

> this is a sequel to [pressure](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19711057) by the lovely and talented paranormalbouquet !!!

Cody was sat in Noel’s apartment in front of his computer, yet again watching another strange video displayed on Noel’s monitor. They were in the middle of recording another episode of That’s Cringe, reacting to some awful thing that they could make disgusting jokes about like they always did. This video was about a guy who supposedly gave women orgasms without touching them… or something like that.

Noel pointed to the woman’s face on the screen. “Jesus Christ, dude! Look at her! She looks like she’s fucking crying!” he laughed, then turned to the other man. “How fucking hilarious would it be if he didn’t touch them, but still did like, super gross dirty talk?” Noel proposed in between laughs. Cody looked back at him with the same perplexed face he always had before Noel elaborated on a joke.

“Like this man— listen. He’s running his hands over her and shit, but he isn’t touching her, right? But he’s all like ‘you like that, you little whore?’ and—” he cut himself off to laugh again, but this time he mimicked the hand motions of the man from the video. “And like, he’s running his hand over her stomach and he’s like ‘you like that, don’t you, when I don’t touch you—'” he shut himself up after realizing that Cody wasn’t responding.

Cody could feel his chest suddenly tighten as his breaths became heavy and drawn out. 

_Where had he heard Noel say stuff like that before? And why the fuck is it affecting him so much?_

Cody’s eyes went wide as the memory of a dream he had several nights ago came flooding back into his head. Noel’s deep voice echoed in his head, and he felt a shiver run down his spine. 

“Fuck,” he whispered to himself, fidgeting with the hem of his t-shirt. He looked at the camera and then at Noel who had an expression that resembled genuine concern on his face. “C-Can you, uh… Can you turn the camera off?” he stuttered out. “I gotta talk to you about something.”

Confusion mixed with the previous look of concern was the cocktail of emotion on Noel’s face at that moment. 

“Um…sure, man,” he replied, complying and stopping the recording. “What’s up? Was my joke really that bad?” he asked with a light chuckle.

Cody shook his head and leaned back in his chair. “No, no. Not that, that joke was good,” he assured. He then fell silent.

_Was he really about to tell Noel about the absolutely filthy dream he had the other night? Was he really gonna tell him it was about the two of them together? How would he react? What would be the point? What the fuck will he even gain from doing this?_

“Okay, dude. I’m… I’m about to say something really fucked but it just came back to me right now and every time I think of it I just… Okay, I just have to say something or else I’m literally going to lose my fucking mind and—” Cody was still rambling when Noel cut him off.

“Just spill it, homie. All this build-up is making me anxious and shit,” he tried to joke, but there was a nervous twinge in his words, unsure of what to expect.

“Right, right. Okay… Um, so, the other night, I had this dream,” Cody paused, “and you were in it.”

“That’s all, man?” Noel laughed. “I have dreams that you’re in all the time! Have I told you about the one where I shit myself on stage? That one’s fucking hilarious, dude.”

Cody rolled his eyes. “you have to let me finish, man,” he took a deep breath and averted his eyes to stare down at his shoes.

“I had a sex dream about you,” he mumbled lowly, still avoiding eye contact. Even though he wasn’t looking, he could feel Noel’s gaze burning through him. 

“What was that?” Noel asked, furrowing his brow as he tried to get a look at the other man’s face. Cody finally met Noel’s eyes and spoke, perhaps a bit too loudly. “I had a fucking sex dream about you, Noel!” he practically yelled. 

Noel stared back at him, unsure of how to react. He’s heard Cody scream before, but not like this. He had never heard this kind of anger or frustration in the other man’s voice. 

Ollie was shaken out of his slumber and ran over to them. Noel, who was trying to process the words Cody just yelled at him, let Ollie scratch at his legs a little too long before he finally bent down to pick up the puppy and place him in his lap. 

“You had a sex dream about _me_?” he repeated slowly, pointing at himself with the hand that wasn’t petting the dog. “Um. Okay. Why are you telling me this?” Noel asked, taking deliberate pauses to think in between the words. 

Cody felt his heart thumping in his chest. _Why the fuck_ **_was_ ** _he telling Noel this? It’s not like he was actually attracted to him or wanted to fuck him in real life or—_

His anxious thoughts were interrupted by Noel speaking again. “Like, a really dirty sex dream?” he asked. Morbid curiosity had gotten the better of him. 

Cody looked back down at the floor where his leg was bouncing uncontrollably. “Yes, Noel. I had a kinky, freaky ass sex dream about my best friend slash business partner. And I’m telling you because when you made that joke earlier, it triggered me and I guess it’s been gnawing away at me and I just needed to get it out,” he replied. There was an edge to his voice, and Noel was unsure if he was mad at him for saying the joke, or at himself for having the dream.

Noel nodded slowly, trying to rationalize this whole situation as he rubbed Ollie’s head. “Maybe it’s just because we’ve been spending a lot of time together. Like, on tour and shit. A lot of built-up feelings and tension or whatever.”

Cody let out a small, sarcastic laugh through his nose. “I mean, yeah, maybe,” he replied incredulously, then sat in silence for a few moments. “Does all this like, gross you out?” he asked. He was unsure of what answer he wanted to hear. Nothing that Noel could say would help right now. 

Noel shook his head and shrugged. “Nah, man. I mean, it’s not what I expected I’d get told today by my best friend, you know, but like, I get it. I mean, I am pretty irresistible, I know that much,” he joked, trying to lighten the mood. 

Cody looked up and shot him a look. “Shut up, Noel. I’m fuckin’ freaking out over here and you’re sucking your own dick about how hot you are,” he snapped.

Noel looked taken aback. “Woah, sorry. Um, I thought joking about it would diffuse the situation,” he replied. “Clearly…I was incorrect,” he muttered.

“I shouldn’t have said anything. I feel like a dumbass,” Cody said, starting to get up and grab his stuff. “We’ll finish the video another time, I just need to go home and think or get drunk or something. I don’t know.”

Noel got up, Ollie jumping off his lap and running after Cody. “Dude, no, come on,” he began as he grabbed Cody’s arm, his fingers curling around the other man’s bicep.

The two men locked eyes, Cody let out a long breath and tried not to think about the warm and inviting feeling of Noel’s fingers on his skin, then yanked his arm out of Noel’s grasp. 

“I’ll text you later,” he mumbled, then left the apartment. He didn’t turn back to look at Noel, he just ran down the stairs and out to his car as quickly as possible.

Noel was left standing in the doorway, completely at a loss for words. He could barely process anything that just happened. One second they were recording, the next second Cody was confessing about a sex dream, and now he’s alone and didn’t know what to do next.

He closed his eyes and rubbed his temples, then shut the door behind him. He walked over to the couch and flopped down, Ollie jumping up to rest by his side. He then shoved his face into a pillow and let out a deep breath.

**Author's Note:**

> hi this is my first ever fic so pls BE NICE  
> also big thank you to meghan for literally letting me write a part 2 to her fic and then EDITING the whole damn thing she's an angel  
> as per usual i respect cody and noel and their relationships, pls don't show this to them as it is a work of fiction!! thank you!!!  
> (you can find me at shortkingcody/codylooped on twitter and you can find meghan at tacotuesdaygirl on twitter & tumblr!)


End file.
